Nobody Wants To Be With Me
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Mikey remembers a time when his brothers comforted him when he feared of something he didn't want to. They vowed to never leave his side. But nine years later, it all changed. Will Mikey let the tear flow? First in the The Darkest Fear (Main) Series. Image picture not mine.


**Nobody Wants To Be With Me****  
****Summary: Mikey remembers a time when his brothers comforted him when he feared of something he didn't want to. They vowed to never leave his side. But nine years later, it all changed. Will Mikey let the tear flow?**

* * *

**The Darkest Fear Series (Real Version; TMNT):**

**Nobody Wants To Be With Me****  
****(Michelangelo-centric, Greatest Fear: Betrayal)**

**Pasta****  
****(Leonardo-centric, Greatest Fear: Snakes)**

**A Buggy Dream****  
****(Raphael-centric, Greatest Fear: Insects)**

**The Horrible Aftermath****  
****(Donatello-centric, Greatest Fear: SAINW) [Note: Let's just that 2K12 Donnie witnessed SAINW.]**

**To End A Life****  
****(Splinter-centric, Greatest Fear: When he commited suicide in front of the turtles)**

**T.D.F Series Chapter 1 (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni):**

**To Change A Fate****  
****(Rika-centric, Greatest fear: Watching the horrible fate of the people of June of Showa 58)**

**Where's My Nii-nii?****  
****(Satoko-centric, Greatest Fear: Satoshi gone.)**

**Unloved****  
****(Shion-centric, Greatest Fear: Satoshi in danger)**

**Faults****  
****(Hanyuu-centric, Greatest Fear: Seeing everyone blame her for being Oyashiro-sama)**

**T.D.F Series Chapter 2 (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni):**

**Big Brother****  
****(Ange-centric, Greatest Fear: Trying not to reveal herself as Ange to her brother)**

**Why?****  
****(Asmodeus-centric, Greatest Fear: Her sisters treating her horribly)**

**Please Forgive Me****  
****(Bernkastel-centric, Greatest [Secret] Fear: Using her magic to kill the Ushiromiya family in all the games just to avenge her friends of the horrible end of June of Showa 58)**

**T.D.F Series Chapter 3 (Adventure Time):**

**Please Remember Me****  
****(Marceline-centric, Greatest Fear: Seeing Ice King [Simon Petrikov] not remembering her)**

* * *

_The tear that dropped down__  
__With the pouring rain__  
__How many times have I counted__  
__The stars in the sky?_

_The tear dropped down__  
__With the cold snow flakes__  
__How many snow flakes__  
__Have fallen from the sky?_

_The tear that dropped down__  
__The smile that faded away__  
__How long will they realize__  
__The things that couldn't be counted?_

* * *

**Prologue****  
****Safe**

**Michelangelo:****  
**_(6 years old)_

My name is Mikey

I am six

And I'm alone

In the scary sewers

I couldn't move

I couldn't walk

Because I tripped

On something sharp

When I walk

It hurts

When I touch

It burns

So I stayed in the sewers

Waiting for my daddy to save and get me

We played zombie tag

For the hiccups to be gone

Then we've gone

A little too far

I didn't know

Where I was

So now I am

In the sewers

A man called me

He invited me

Even if it hurts

I still walked

I clenched my teeth

I ignored the pain

As the man

Is very nice

I see red spots

On his home

It just looked like

Ketchup for me

The man gave me

Some chicken soup

I ate and smiled

While he wrapped my booboos

He led me upstairs

To his bed

I slept comfortably

And went to sleepy land

Three hours later

I woke up

I saw a man

Carrying a knife

I was scared

He hurt me

I screamed for daddy

But he kicked me

It really hurts

Now that I have blood

I'm pretty sure

No one would save me

Then daddy

Busted in

With my brothers

And they got me

Donnie wrapped my booboos

And I closed my eyes

The last thing I saw

Were three faces

* * *

_It was dark. Splinter defeated him. After that, he ran towards his son._

_"My son!"He exclaimed, waking him up. Donnie placed Mikey on Splinter's arms._

_"We must get him back home."Splinter said. _

_Soon, the three turtles followed their father to their home._

* * *

I woke up

A bit dizzy

My brothers

Were happy to see me

My daddy

Hugged me

And so did my brothers

Crying on me

Later that night

They slept with me

They promised

To protect me

I closed my eyes

And slept with them

Remembering that they will

Always be there for me

* * *

**Michelangelo:****  
**_(15 years old)_

Hi dudes

My name is Mikey

And now I am

Fifteen finally

It's been nine years

Since I wrote in here

Now all I wanted to do

Is to complete this thing

My brothers betrayed me

For revealing our secret

How am I suppose to do that

If I'm not at fault?

My name is Michelangelo

And I'm a fifteen

There's something

You don't know about me

I'm such a burden

To my family

To my friend

And everyone around me

Now I'm alone

Slowly tortured

By the Shredder

Who kidnapped me

I have no one anymore

I have no one anymore

And on goes his claws

Blood pouring out

My brothers went in

Just to save me

They hugged me and cried

Seeing me injured

They brought me home

Our home

The last thing I remembered

Were three figures

* * *

When I woke up

They saw me

Saying sorry

And hugging me

They made a new vow

To never trust an enemy again

And in the future

I will never be betrayed again.

* * *

_If I am at fault__  
__If I am at fault__  
__Will you please forgive me?_

_If I am at fault__  
__If I am at fault__  
__Will I have to deplore myself?_

_If I am at fault__  
__If I am at fault__  
__How will escape my greatest fear?_

* * *

**Just something I wrote after I read "Life or Betrayal" by Rachel Erica.**


End file.
